howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Viking for Hire
Viking for Hire is the name of the second episode of the first season of the How to Train Your Dragon TV series, DreamWorks Dragons: The Series. It was shown as a sneak peak that aired on August 7th, 2012. It is preceded by How to Start a Dragon Academy and succeeded by Animal House. Overview Without battling dragons anymore, Gobber feels that he has lost his purpose as blacksmith because he is only used to making weapons. Hiccup tries to find a new job for him, but Gobber seems too violent to help with much... Plot "Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. And some people make a place for themselves. But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone." - Hiccup. The episode starts with flashbacks of past Hiccup narrating everyone has their place in the world and are born with it, discover it, or make a place of there own but the world around them changes and the place they build is gone. The scene changes to the Dragon Arena where Hiccup asks questions about Dragons to the teens who are in two teams: Team Astrid (Astrid and Fishlegs) and Team Snotlout (Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut). Unfortunately, they aim their dragons at each other, and Hiccup calls off the training before the scene escalates into a full-out brawl. When Snotlout tries to teach Team Astrid to "prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare", Hookfang sets himself on fire while Snotlout rides on him, causing him to jump into a cradle of water. Hiccup states Hookfang never flames up while Snotlout rides him, leading to Astrid stating Hookfang realized who his rider was. Snotlout tells Astrid there's room for two people, causing her to shove him into the water. The scene shifts to Gobber, who tries to sell his weapons by showing they could be used for other things, but people weren't interested in them. Afterwards Mildew approaches Hiccup, telling him he put Gobber out of business with his "peace pact with the Dragons" and ruined his life, causing Hiccup to feel guilty. Later at night, Hiccup tells Toothless that Gobber taught him everything he needed to know about how to "make his tail". Stoick enters the house tired out, telling Hiccup he been all over the island throughout the day and wishes there were two of him. This give Hiccup an idea, and he tells Stoick there are two of him (although Stoick initially thought he cracked another joke about his weight). Hiccup explains Gobber could be the other him, and Stoick agrees on that. The next day, Stoick splits his schedule to Gobber who says he needs to handle certain situations with diplomacy. Gobber assures him he's more than capable of doing as such. Stoick is surprised Gobber is capable of sensitively and tactfully dealing with situations, but is discouraged when Gobber expresses his belief diplomacy revolved around freely using physical force on people. Gobber begins his duties with officiating a new born girl into the tribe. He quickly sours the event by choosing the name Magnus over Hildegard as per her parent's request, remarking she wouldn't look like a girl when older due to her apparently repellent appearance, and by giving her a mace as a teething toy. He later deals with Mulch and Bucket over a sheep Mulch purchased and refused to pay Bucket for, an accusation he denies. As a result of his deeply flawed view of diplomacy, Gobber has the two settle the matter by fighting with weaponry and carries on. He next repairs a ship and foolishly using iron in place of wood reasoning it'd be better suited for defensive purposes. Stoick, having been informed of Gobber's mishaps, heads to the dock to confront him over his less than stellar actions. Whilst demonstrating to Stoick the repaired ship, Gobber accidentally causes it to roll off the platform and into the bay upon which it sinks under the metal's weight. Gobber takes the incident in stride and adds recovering the ship as a later item. He cheerfully asks Stoick 'Same time tomorrow?' leaving the Viking leader embarrassed by Gobber's actions as Stoick's representative reflect on him. That night, Stoick rests his stress induced headache with ice blocks when Hiccup gives him a drink. Noting his father's frustration Hiccup assures him tomorrow would end better when Stoick tells him this is the case as he dismissed Gobber from assisting him. When Hiccup objects, Stoick points out his numerous mistakes and tells Hiccup he (Hiccup) is going to be busy finding a job for Gobber so Hiccup lets him join the Dragon Training Academy, but Gobber has the idea of training dragons by threatening to kill them, causing all the dragons to flee the arena and the teens to hunt them down. The scene changes to Toothless and Hiccup in the arena and Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut entering (along with Stormfly, Barf and Belch) and complaining about the pain of riding on their dragon's bare backs. Hiccup said he's flown for hours on Toothless and never felt pain. Astrid replied it's because he has a saddle, causing Hiccup to get the idea for Gobber to build saddles for the dragons. He gives Gobber some of his designs to help, but having already built saddles for other animals, the blacksmith states he has his own ideas. The next day, Gobber shows his saddles to the teens, but the saddles weren't good for the dragons, and caused a huge mess at the end of the day, causing Hiccup to clean up the Arena. Stoick enters while Hiccup cleans, and states the Arena actually looked cleaner when they killed dragons. Hiccup tells him the place got "Gobbered" and Stoick tells Hiccup he had to do what was best for the academy, and the best might be to fire Gobber. Hiccup goes to Gobber (along with Toothless) and tells him the news. Upon hearing he was about to lose his job, Gobber is saddened but tells him he can live without a job. While walking, Hiccup tells Toothless he feels awful and wonders what could be worse than that. Hiccup sees Hookfang on fire and breathing fire everywhere. Snotlout rushes to Hiccup, shouting for help. The scene cuts to Hookfang spinning out of control and Stoick tells everyone it's not safe. Hiccup gently walks towards Hookfang and throws him a fish, but he spits it out, causing it to land on Stoick's beard. Hiccup tries to calm Hookfang down but the moment he touches his jaw, he goes out of control again, causing Toothless to fight him so that Hiccup can flee. Stoick calls Gobber for help, and he goes to the plaza to kill Hookfang. Despite Hiccup's protests, Gobber is sent in to kill Hookfang, until the two see he only had a toothache. Gobber puts away the sword he intended to use, and wrestles with Hookfang until he pries his mouth open and pulls the tooth out, calming him down. Gobber becomes a dentist for the dragons. "When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change too, and that Gobber is one of those men. In fact, he's one of the best." Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Julie Marcus and T.J. Miller as Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson Trivia *This episode may show that Toothless is so intelligent he can read. He was looking at a book with Hiccup, when they were waiting for the others to return after Gobber scared them. This may not be true, because Toothless might be just looking at the pictures or at the letters. *Astrid claims that the kids, with the exception of Hiccup as Toothless wasn't in the scene, rode their dragons for four hours after Gobber scared them away. However, when the dragons run away, the kids weren't seen on the dragons, they were behind Hiccup and Gobber. It is just possible that they could have just left to get the dragons after Gobber said his line. *A flashback is shown in which Gobber hands out the dragon killing weapons to the other vikings to fight the dragons. However thanks to Hiccup's peace pact with the dragon the dragon killing weapons are no longer needed (for that purpose at least). Strangely enough, no one on Berk thinks about the fact that the dragon killing weapons could perfectly be used to hold of invasions from human invaders. *Gobber's father taught Gobber how to swim by acting like he would kill Gobber if he could catch him. *Before Hiccup invited him to help at Berk Dragon Academy, he tried to sell his dragon killing weapons to the Berk villagers. In this episode he is shown to attempt to sell 3 different kind of weapons. He tried to sell a long-sword as a kitchen knife (this didn't work it was too sharp causing the plate and the bread on it to crumble into tiny pieces), he tried to sell a mace as a fly swatter (which destroyed the table the fly was on causing Gobber to quickly saying that it was also great for getting rid of unwanted tables), and he tried to sell his catapult which he named Big Bertha to the woman of the village so that they could defend themselves when the men of the house was of pillaging. (They lost interest, however, when he accidentally fired it damaging a nearby house). *A running gag in this episode is that Gobber tries to give away or sell his weapons. *After Gobber scared the dragons with his unorthodox encouragement method, he reveals he didn't like school either. *This is the first time Hookfang uses his Fire Jacket ability and burns Snotlout's butt causing him to jump in a tray of water to extinguish himself. This is now a running gag in the show. *This episode lesson at Berk Dragon Academy: a quiz about knowledge in the Book of Dragons including subjects as which dragons has the hottest fire in the entire dragon world and what is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback. *Gobber naming his catapult Big Bertha is likely a reference to the Howitzer used by the Germans in the end days of World War 1. Both Gobber's Big Bertha and the Big Bertha used by the Germans are artillery pieces in there respective timelines. *This is the second time Hookfang and Toothless fight (the first time being in the movie). The outcome was the same (Hookfang was defeated), as was the reason (Toothless protecting Hiccup). *According to Gobber, the only time a viking takes a break is to die. *While it is not certain, it is very likely that Hiccup eventually made the saddles. *During the quiz on the knowledge in the Book of Dragons, the teams were made up of the most intelligent teens (Astrid and Fishlegs) versus the less intelligent teens (Snoutlout and the twins). The final tally for this quiz was 100 (team Astrid) to 15 (team Snotlout). *At the end of this episode, Gobber takes up the role as a Dragons Dentist. *This is the first time the tribe has been called by its name, Hooligan Tribe, in the series. *In one of the later episodes, Gobber is seen checking the mouth of a Gronckle (possibly Meatlug). In order to keep its mouth open, Gobber attaches rope to a long rod. When he is finished, he cuts the rope with his "tweezer"-like hand and the Gronckle is able to close its mouth. *After Gobber becomes a dentist, it is assumed that the other riders will get their saddles from Hiccup. However, their dragons don't have saddles until In Dragons We Trust. *First appearance of Silent Sven. However, in this episode he's a fisherman who has Gobber repair his boat with metal. Transcript The full transcript can be found here Gallery Viking for Hire title card.jpg Hiccup teaching 2.jpg|Hiccup teaching. Hiccup toothless reading.JPG|Hiccup and Toothless reading while waiting for the teens to get the dragons. Mildew stalking hiccup.JPG|Mildew taunting Hiccup. 00.jpg|Hiccup telling Gobber about the saddles. Arena.jpg|Stoick talking to Hiccup in the Arena. GobberVFH.jpg|Gobber demonstrating how weapons can be used for not battling dragons. Toothless fighting.jpg|Toothless fighting Hookfang. Snotlout he's is a good dragon 2.JPG|Snotlout scared for the fact Gobber gonna kill his dragon. Gobber dentist.JPG|Gobber loving his job as a dentist. pl:Wiking do wynajęcia Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Television